Useful Toys
by summercarntspel
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to pay a visit to a new website and look at some toys together for the first time.


Author: summercarntspel

Warnings: Mentions of some, eh, toys and total baby penguin Kurt.

Pairing: Klaine (Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or these characters, sadly.

As they scrolled through the website—a website Kurt never, ever thought he would be visiting—Kurt heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

And, as Blaine stared at the laptop sitting between them on the bed, he had to laugh, because, really, it was pretty silly.

Who would have guessed their afternoon would have turned into this?

After Kurt transferred back to McKinley, he and Blaine tried to spend as many weekends together as they could, working around their busy schedules, always managing to spend some time together. This weekend was obviously no exception to this little rule.

So, that particular Saturday morning, not long after a heavy round of sleeping in, a few hours of sweet texts, two showers, and a short phone call, Blaine drove over to Kurt's house. Burt was working, Finn was hanging out with Puck, and Carole was out to lunch with a few friends.

Basically, they would be alone until mid-afternoon, if not early evening. And that was perfectly fine with them.

After Blaine arrived, wearing a pair of jeans that fit so well Kurt couldn't keep from staring and a dark t-shirt, he and Kurt retired to the basement, cuddling up on the bed and sharing sweet kisses and whispers back and forth.

Making out was great, obviously, but this kind of lazy afternoon was great, too.

That lasted for quite some time, then Kurt hopped up and grabbed his laptop, planning to just show Blaine a few songs he planned to suggest to the New Directions for future performances.

Somehow, after browsing for songs and working on harmonies and taking a peek at Kurt's favorite fashion blogs, they got... Well, a little sidetracked, to say the least.

As they searched, laptop perched on a couple pillows between them, the topic of... Toys came up. It was an odd thing, really, and it wasn't something either boy ever tried to work into conversation, but it popped up one way or another.

And that's exactly how they landed here, laptop now resting on Kurt's right thigh and Blaine's left, Blaine's arm slung around his boyfriend's shoulders, a ridiculously x-rated website on the screen of the computer.

"It's fun, though!" Blaine insisted, squinting at a value pack of various flavors of lubricant, "Useful, too. I bet those would be nice."

"You want to buy flavored lube? Jesus, since when are you _kinky_?!"

Blaine giggled yet again, shaking his head and leaning close enough to peck Kurt's smooth cheek, then dropped a kiss to the very corner of his lips. "Fine, dummy, what do you want?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted with a sigh, his face flushing that pretty pink color is always turned when he was teetering on the very edge of embarrassment, "There are too many options... I don't even know what half of these things are!"

They grew silent for a couple of minutes, clicking on a few of the small pictures of the items and communicating through various huffs, sighs, and hums.

"We haven't even had sex and we're looking at this stuff like we know what we're doing..."

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine sighed, running a hand through his gel-free hair, ruffling his curls the slightest bit, "You know it's better to be prepared... Besides, some of these things can be used to, like, practice for that."

Kurt choked on his own saliva at that last statement, coughing and turning a new shade of red before he collapsed against Blaine's broad chest. God, he was so done with this...

"Can we just buy the flavored lubes and go back to looking at the trendy colors for this season?" he practically begged, lifting his head and staring up at Blaine through his lashes, blinking a few times, "Please?"

Blaine smiled the sweetest little smile, his heart flipping at how insanely adorable his boyfriend really was, then he moved his hand to the track pad, clicking a few times and closing the tab. "There, it's done. Now, teach me what colors I need to wear to be cute."

Kurt just smiled, tilting his chin until he was able to kiss Blaine's lips quickly, then he rested his head back on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well, blues are _very_ in this season..."


End file.
